coopfandomcom-20200213-history
Dakota Central Telecommunications
Dakota Central Telecommunications is a utility cooperative based in Carrington, North Dakota. It provides landline telephone, and Dial up & broadband Internet services (128 kbit/s - 5 Mbit/s), as well as cable television, in its service area in Foster, Stutsman, and Southern Well Counties North Dakota. Television DCTV 17 DCTV 17 is a local cable television channel in Jamestown, North Dakota. The channel is available on channel 17 on the Dakota Central Telecommunications cable system. The station broadcasts city council meetings, county commission meetings, local sports, and other local events from Jamestown or Carrington. Digital TV Digital cable tv channels, including Music Choice, HBO, Cinemax, Showtime, and Starz!. Local Channels Main Channels * 18 The Weather Channel * 30 ESPN * 31 ESPN 2 * 32 ESPNEWS * 33 ESPNU * 34 ESPN Classic * 36 FSN North * 38 Big Ten Network * 100 A&E * 104 ABC Family Channel * 112 Lifetime * 120 TBS * 124 TNT * 128 USA Network * 136 Women's Entertainment * 140 Animal Planet * 144 Boomerang * 148 Cartoon Network * 150 Discovery Channel * 152 Discovery Health * 154 Investigation Discovery * 156 Planet Green * 158 Discovery Kids * 160 Science Channel * 162 Military Channel * 166 Disney Channel * 170 Nickelodeon * 174 The N * 178 Nicktoons * 182 Noggin * 186 Toon Disney * 190 Tvland * 194 American Life TV * 198 The Learning Channel * 202 Hallmark Channel * 206 DIY * 210 Fine Living * 214 Food Network * 218 FitTV * 222 Home & Garden Television * 226 Oxygen * 230 Soapnet * 234 Style * 238 Varsity TV * 242 Travel Channel * 246 E! * 250 Tru TV * 254 G4 * 258 GSN * 262 Spike TV * 266 Biography Channel * 270 History Channel * 272 History Channel International * 276 National Geographic Channel * 278 Sci-fi Channel * 280 Turner Classic Movies * 284 Ovation * 286 AMC * 288 FX * 290 Bravo * 292 Comedy Central * 296 Fox Movie Channel * 298 Lifetime Movie Network * 300 Bloomberg TV * 304 CNBC * 308 MSNBC * 312 FOX News Channel * 316 CNN * 320 CNN International * 324 CNN Headline News * 328 C-SPAN * 332 C-SPAN 2 * 336 C-SPAN 3 * 340 BBC America * 350 CMT * 354 Great American Country * 358 MTV * 360 MTV Hits * 362 MTV2 * 366 VH-1 * 368 VH-1 Classic * 370 CMT Pure Country * 374 Fuse * 400 Fox Soccer Channel * 404 NFL Network * 408 Golf Channel * 412 Speed Channel * 416 Horse Racing TV * 424 Outdoor Channel * 428 Versus * 432 Sportsman Channel * 436 RFDTV * 450 EWTN * 452 I-LifeTV * 454 INSP * 456 TBN * 458 3ABN * 460 HSN * 462 QVC * 464 Jewelry TV Premium HBO * 500 HBO East * 501 HBO 2 East * 502 HBO Signature East * 503 HBO Family East * 504 HBO West * 505 HBO 2 West Cinemax * 520 Cinemax East * 521 More Max East * 522 Action Max East Showtime * 530 Showtime East * 531 Showtime Too East * 532 Showtime Beyond * 533 Showtime Showcase East * 534 Showtime Extreme East * 540 The Movie Channel East * 541 The Movie Channel Xtra East * 550 Flix East * 560 Sundance Channel * 894 Showtime High Definition Starz/Encore * 570 STARZ! East * 571 STARZ! Edge East * 572 STARZ! Cinema East * 573 STARZ! Kids & Family East * 574 STARZ! Comedy East * 575 STARZ! IN BLACK East * 580 Encore East * 581 Encore Action East * 582 Encore Westerns East * 583 Encore Drama East * 584 Encore Mysteries East * 585 Encore WAM! East * 586 Encore Love Stories East * 892 Starz High Definition Playboy * 590 Playboy High Definition * 814 Food Network HD * 818 CNBC HD * 820 Universal HD * 822 HGTV HD * 824 HDNet * 826 HDNet Movies * 828 USA Network HD * 830 ESPN HD * 831 ESPN 2 HD * 840 Animal Planet HD * 849 Discovery HD Theater * 850 Discovery Channel HD * 851 Disney Channel HD * 858 MHD * 860 Science Channel HD * 879 National Geographic HD * 880 Learning Channel HD * 890 Bravo HD Music Choice * 901 SOUNDS OF THE SEASON * 902 TODAY'S COUNTRY * 903 CLASSIC COUNTRY * 904 BLUEGRASS * 905 HIP HOP AND R&B * 906 R&B * 907 SOUL * 908 HITS * 909 RAP * 910 METAL * 911 ROCK * 912 ARENA ROCK * 913 CLASSIC ROCK * 914 ADULT ALTERNATIVE * 915 ALTERNATIVE * 916 RETRO-ACTIVE * 917 ELECTRONICA * 918 DANCE * 919 LITE HITS * 920 ADULT TOP 40 * 921 HIT LIST * 922 KIDZ ONLY! * 923 PARTY FAVORITES * 924 SHOWCASE * 925 '90S * 926 '80S * 927 '70S * 928 SOLID GOLD OLDIES * 929 SMOOTH JAZZ * 930 JAZZ * 931 BLUES * 932 REGGAE * 933 SOUNDSCAPES * 934 EASY LISTENING * 935 BIG BAND & SWING * 936 SINGERS & STANDARDS * 937 SHOW TUNES * 938 CONTEMPORARY CHRISTIAN * 939 GOSPEL * 940 CLASSICAL MASTERPIECES * 941 LIGHT CLASSICAL * 942 POP LATINO * 943 MUSICA URBANA * 944 SALSA Y MERENGUE * 945 MEXICANA * 946 ROCK EN ESPANOL * 947 AMERICANA * 948 OPERA External links *List of Public Access Channels Operated by Dakota Central Telecommunications * Dakota Central Telecommunications * DCTV 17 Category:Utility cooperatives Category:Cooperatives in North Dakota Category:Carrington, North Dakota